


A Special Gift

by AkirE_The_Pan



Series: Mothers life ~Catradora~ [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, They are bad liars, Top Catra (She-Ra), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, pregnant adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkirE_The_Pan/pseuds/AkirE_The_Pan
Summary: In a few days it would be Catra's birthday and Adora has just found out what a present to give her.[Sorry if I make some mistakes, but English is not my native language]
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Mothers life ~Catradora~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Adora was sitting on the floor in the bathroom.  
She was trying to catch her breath after throwing up for the third time that morning.  
She had been so sick for a few days already.  
But she didn't have time to feel bad.  
She was She-ra, she had to be at everyone's service, she couldn't feel bad! especially when Catra's birthday was coming!  
It was the fifth birthday they had been celebrating since becoming a couple.  
The first birthday had been a special day for Catra, Adora with the help of their friends had prepared a surprise party for her, when Adora had taken her to the party and then explained everything to her Catra burst into tears of joy and they had a lot of fun.  
Adora wanted to see her Catra happy.  
Just sometimes in her life before the end of the war Catra felt appreciated and loved and Adora knew better than anyone else, and so she wanted to make sure that Catra would never feel lonely and hurt again.  
She had made a lot of progress, with the help of Perfuma's meditations and the affection of all their friends Catra was able to improve herself and overcome what she had been through.  
Obviously it was not a simple thing, sometimes Catra still had dreams about Prime or the time she was in the Horde but they were much less frequent compared to the early years.  
Now Catra knew that she was no longer alone and that her life was as good as anyone else's.  
Adora was pulled out of her thoughts by another wave of vomit.

《Stupid ... disease ...》

She said as she tried to catch her breath.  
Suddenly she heard her bedroom door open.  
She hoped with all her might that it wasn't Catra, she had been worrying her for days and for that Adora felt very blamed.  
She quickly tried to wipe the vomit from her mouth from earlier and tried to get up.  
She calmed down when she felt that this was not Catra.

《Adora? are you here?》

Her best friend Glimmer called her.  
Adora had asked if they could meet to discuss the gift to be given to Catra since Glimmer almost always got it right in these matters.  
Adora came out of the bathroom and as soon as the queen saw her she immediately made a worried face.

《Adora, are you okay? you are very pale》

She asked as she approached the blonde a little with concern.

《Yes... I'm just a little tired》

She lied knowing that Glimmer wasn't going to fall for it.  
She was a terrible liar.  
In fact, Glimmer looked at her with a suspicious look.

《Are you sure?》  
《Yes, I just worked a little too much ... now let's think about the gift ok?》  
《Ok ... what did you have in mind?》

She asked sitting on the bed.  
Adora smiled at the question.

《I've made a list of things Catra might like, but I don't know what to choose》

Adora went to the desk and opening a drawer took out a small notebook and when she found the page where she had written all her ideas she showed it to her friend with shiny hair.  
Glimmer started reading and suddenly put her hand over her mouth trying to hold back a laugh.

《A-a s-scratching post?》

She asked as she let out some laughter.

《Yes, we once saw it in a shop and Catra said she would need it and then it would be better than letting her ruin the armchairs right?》

Glimmer laughed at the image of the magicat getting her nails done on one of those things.  
Adora went red thinking her idea was stupid.

《D-do you think she will don't like it?》

She asked a little unsure and her friend stopped immediately trying to calm her down.

《No, maybe she'll like it, then if she said she wanted one ...》

Glimmer laughed again for a second but stopped quickly.

《I also thought about-》

Adora could not finish the sentence that nausea hit her again and keeping her hand over her mouth she ran into the bathroom to throw up.  
Glimmer worried immediately went to the bathroom door to see her friend throwing up, then stood behind her to hold her hair and make sure they didn't jerk off.

《You threw up even before, right?》

She asked when Adora caught her breath.  
The blonde just nodded, unable to say anything.

《I knew it wasn't just tiredness, what do you have?》  
《I don't know ... I just know I've been like this for days ...》  
《Do you want me to take you to my father? he is good with these things, after all he is the strongest wizard in Etheria》  
《No ... I don't want to worry anyone else ...》

She didn't want others to worry about her.  
She felt only blame.

《But if you're sick, we obviously care! We love you and you are not a burden to us, you are our friend and you will always be!》

Glimmer knew what Adora thought about herself.  
Even five years after the war ended, she still thought she was a burden when others worried about her.  
Sure, she made a lot of progress over time and started taking care of herself, but she also had a lot of relapses by working hard and avoiding sleep and hunger until she collapsed.  
Once she even spent the night in the castle's mini-hospital, Catra was really scared.  
Her girlfriend is just too selfless and kind.  
After another ten minutes the warrior finally persuaded herself to be examined by the ex-king.  
The two knocked on the door of Micah's room, which he opened immediately and immediately did.

《What a nice surprise! what do I owe this visit to?》  
《Dad, Adora isn't feeling very well, we thought you could do some spells to see what she's got》  
《Oh, of course!》

Micah sat Adora in a chair and he sat in front of her.

《So Adora, tell me what you feel》  
《I have been nauseous for a week, this morning I vomited four times already, plus when I have to eat I feel disgusting》

Micah learned everything the girl had told him and began to create the spell.  
A small purple circle with strange magical signs formed in his hands and with one hand he brought it to the forehead of the blonde.  
Micah stood with his hand on Adora's forehead for a few minutes, then the wizard opened his eyes and slowly raised his hand.  
The two girls especially Adora began to worry about Micah's expression.

《Is there something wrong?》

Adora immediately asked.

《Adora ... you're three weeks pregnant》

And silence came into the room.  
Nobody said anything.  
Both Adora and Glimmer gasped.

《B-but how is that possible?》

Adora asked as she put a hand in her hair.

《Dad, are you sure?》  
《Yes, I've heard about the sources of life inside Adora》  
《Are they more than one!?》

Adora began to panic.  
Could this have happened?  
What could they do now !?  
She and Catra weren't ready to have a baby, let alone more!  
Catra...  
Who knows how she will react.  
Suddenly the blonde started to cry.  
She was happy, but at the same time worried.  
Glimmer said nothing and hugged her friend, letting her know that everything would be okay.

《I will be a mom》


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since Adora found out she was pregnant.  
The next day would be Catra's birthday.  
Adora with the help of Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia and Perfuma planned the surprise party that would be held in the dining room of Brightmoon Castle, and this year it would have been a bit more moderate party without too much mess and alcohol to displeasure of Adora.  
But she didn't want to endanger her pregnancy.  
Besides, if she was going to be a mother she had to be more responsible for these things.  
Now she had the perfect gift for Catra.  
At the party she would tell Catra that they were having a baby.  
Who knows how she would have reacted ... she knows very well that neither she or Catra were ready for this, they had never dealt with the subject of marriage, let alone having children.  
She was happy, but she remained worried.  
The only people who knew about the pregnancy were Glimmer and Micah, and they promised her they wouldn't tell anyone.  
Indeed, it was the Queen of Brightmoon who recommended the idea of giving the news as a birthday surprise to her girlfriend, and to Adora didn't seem like a bad idea.  
But there was one thing that could ruin her plans.  
She was a terrible liar.  
Whenever she was with Catra she was nervous, and she noticed it.  
Adora was very excited by the fact that she was pregnant and not being able to tell Catra again made her mad.  
At that moment Adora had just woken up, was still lying on the bed and smiling at her girlfriend who was sprawling next to her and snoring in a very tender way.  
It was so beautiful.  
Suddenly Catra's alarm went off, immediately awakening the magicat.  
Catra stretched and immediately turned to her girlfriend who was looking at her with a sweet look.

《Hey Adora》

She greeted her as she turned off the alarm which was starting to annoy her.

《Hey Catra》

She returned the greeting as she sat down next to Catra.

《Why did you set the alarm today? do you have to go somewhere?》

At that question Catra became a bit strange.

《Um ... yes I have to go to the Scorpion kingdom, Scorpia needed me for one thing ...》  
《What?》  
《To ... to help her ... sorry, but she told me not to tell anyone》

Adora noticed that Catra was waving her tail in an agitated fashion.

《Are you-》

She could not finish the question that nausea hit her and immediately ran to the bathroom.  
Concerned Catra immediately followed her, stopping at the bathroom door to see her girlfriend throwing up last night's dinner.  
She had been like this for a week and Catra didn't want to wait for whatever Adora had got worse.

《Thats enough! now let's go to the infirmary of the castle and let you see, I'm tired of seeing you like this and doing nothing!》

She said seriously as she approached her girlfriend who was in front of the toilet panting.  
When she caught her breath, the blonde answered the cat girl.

《No ... Glimmer took me ... to his father ... a few days ago》

Catra sat next to her.

《Why did not you tell me!? is something serious!?》

It wasn't the first time Adora had hid from being sick.  
Since the days of the Horde Adora when she was sick she tried to hide her discomfort so as not to miss training and not to be left behind with the program, and sometimes she succeeded in returning to the completely destroyed shacks.  
That was the result of Shadow Weaver's mental abuse and the need to be perfect that she had instilled in Adora.  
And even though it's been years, Adora hasn't changed.  
Adora smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.  
She was really nice when she cared about her.

《Quiet, it's okay ... Micah told me I just ... have a little flu ...》

She lied, and Catra knew immediately from how long it took her to say that.  
Adora started to sweat even more

《Thats not true Adora》

Gently he took Adora's chin with his hand forcing her to look into her eyes.

《What's wrong?》

She demanded, hoping the blonde would put her stupid selfless aside and answer truthfully.

《Catra, I swear I'm fine ... you have to prepare yourself right? don't keep Scorpia waiting》

She said giving her an affectionate smile, which made Catra calm down as hoped.  
Catra braced herself as Adora recovered from another bout of vomiting, the magicat was worried, but Adora wouldn't let her do anything.  
When she was ready to go, Catra woke her space cat Melog who was asleep on her comfy pillows.  
Before leaving, Catra turned to Adora, who had sat on the bed after recovering from nausea.

《Don't go to today's meeting, okay? I'm sure Glimmer will understand since she knows how you are》

Catra knew Adora would not listen to her.  
For her, work came before herself, but she hoped she had some common sense this time.

《Ok, I will not go there》

The answer surprised Catra and her eyes widened.

《Really?》  
《Yes, I am worrying you too much, and then I feel very tired these days》

Catra couldn't believe her girlfriend's words.  
She smiled and ran to the blonde to leave her a tender kiss on the lips.  
She was glad that her girlfriend had decided to take care of herself.  
When they broke away from the kiss, the warrior made the usual expression she made when she wanted to annoy Catra.

《You know, I think you like me》

She joked, letting out a laugh.  
Catra blushed at the blonde's words.

《We've been a couple for five years, you idiot》

She said without any malice, that had now become her nickname.

《It remains very embarrassing for you》  
《The only embarrassing thing here is the taste of your mouth, man I forgot that just a few minutes before you were throwing up the soul too》

Adora blushing with shame and Catra smiled.  
She was so beautiful.  
She couldn't wait to marry her.  
After saying goodbye to Adora, Catra went to Melog and the two teleported to the ex Frightzone, now the kingdom of Scorpia.  
Catra entered the huge red palace and immediately found Scorpia and Perfuma laughing together.  
When they became aware of Catra's presence, Scorpia immediately went to her and pulled her into one of her big, strong hugs.

《Good morning Catra!》

Screamed her friend as she crushed her.

《Good morning ... Scorpia》

She greeted her almost breathlessly and motioned to the Scorpion woman to let her go, and Scorpia did so right away.

《Hey ... you are very happy today》  
《Yeah, today Perfuma and I will officially unite our kingdoms, isn't it wonderful?》

She asked with sparkles in his eyes that made Perfuma laugh.  
Catra was very happy that her best friend found someone like Perfuma who never stopped loving and supporting her.  
She deserved it very much.  
The ex-princess of Horde and the flower princess got became a couple a year after the war ended.  
Catra still remembers the evening when Scorpia asked her and Adora how to ask Perfuma a date.  
She had always known that there had always been chemistry between the two, while Adora was surprised when Scorpia told her.

《I'm happy for you, really》  
《Thanks》

Scorpia replied very happy.  
Catra remembered when Scorpia asked her to stay in the Crimson Weste together.  
She knew that Scorpia had a crush on her.  
But her heart has always been another woman's.  
Catra turned to Perfuma.

《So... the drawing is ready?》

She asked to the Princess of Plumeria with some embarrassment.  
The princess smiled at her and walked over to where she had left her bag and then pulled out a notebook and gave it to Catra.  
She opened it and immediately saw the design of a beautiful ring with a small diamond in the middle.  
Catra gasped at that image.

《So, is this how you described it?》  
《It's perfect!》

She exclaimed hugging Perfuma who returned immediately.  
For a long time Catra had in mind the idea of asking Adora to marry her, but she never had the courage, fearing that the blonde had rejected her.  
A few weeks earlier after a meditation lesson she asked Perfuma and Scorpia for an opinion, and their support convinced her that she had to make the proposal.  
Perfuma told her that she had a cousin who was a goldsmith and that if she gave him a description of how she wanted the ring he could do it for her.  
Now the drawing was ready.

《Ok, so this afternoon I will confirm to my cousin to do it》  
《Thank you very much Perfuma, without you I would not know what to do》  
《So when will you make the proposal? can I give you some advice? you know how when you and Adora gave them to me to ask Perfuma to go out with me, only...》

Scorpia stopped when she realized she was talking too much.

《Um, I don't know yet... I want it to be a special moment... do you have any advice?》  
《Why don't you go out together in a special place for you and then when the date is over you will get on your knees in front of her and show her the ring and ask her to marry you!》

Scorpia said very excitedly.  
Since she was dating Perfuma and started reading some novels that Mermista had recommended to her, she had become a true romantic obsessed with love.  
Catra laughed at that idea and took it for granted.  
She wanted the best for Adora.  
She wanted them to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Catra's birthday.  
Adora is dying of anxiety.  
She was now sitting on a bench in Brightmoon's gardens resting after helping with the preparations.  
Are you sure you're breaking news like this in front of everyone?  
And this very day!?  
What if Catra doesn't take it well!?  
Can't ruin this day for her!  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Micah calling her.

《Adora!》  
《Um, yeah?》  
《We're done setting up the room》  
《Ah, ok thanks a lot for your help》  
《You two veil are deserved, and then it's not fair that you do so much work in your state》

He sat down next to Adora.

《What is bothering you?》

The wizard asked as Adora began to hug herself.

《The idea of having a baby scares me, that is, I want to have children but... Catra and I haven't talked about it yet and we're not growing up in the best ways ... I'm not saying Catra could be a bad mother, absolutely not, I think she will be fantastic but... I already know she will be very scared at first, even more than me and I think she will not take it well and that I should not tell her in front of everyone...》

She paused for a moment and sighed before continuing.

《... In the past I haven't been able to protect Catra and I hurt her a lot... what if I can't protect them too? What if they hates me? I know I shouldn't think about these things but... I can't ...》

A tear rolled down her soft pale cheek.  
Adora doesn't want to hurt anyone.  
Not anymore.  
And above all, she doesn't want to hurt her family.  
The very thought of losing or seeing Catra sick destroyed her.  
She had already suffered too much, she didn't deserve it.  
Micah smiled at her, understanding what it means to be raised by Shadow Weaver.

《You know ... Angella and I were also very scared when we found out about Glimmer, I was raised in Mysticor and for many years in the custody of Light Spinner and Angella was raised in a cold and distant family, we were also very scared that our daughter would hate us, even if you didn't have a troubled childhood you have these concerns with the first child, it's normal》

He paused for a moment and took Adora's hands, looking her in the eye.

《You and Catra are good people and have nothing in common with that sick woman who raised you, I'm sure you will be the best mothers in Etheria for the little ones》

Adora almost cried at those words, that was what she needed.  
Micah was a great father.

《Micah, thank you so much for having-》

She stopped for a moment to think.

《Wait, did you say "little ones"?》

She asked, thinking carefully about the last words the magician had just said.

《Yes... do you remember when I visited you and told you that you feel about life forms?》  
《Um, yeah...》  
《Well, I think you're pregnant with twins...》

Now Adora could pass out.  
Twins!?

《I'm pregnant with twins !?》  
《I think so if my magic is not wrong, but we can see it better later with pregnancy, you should ask my sister, she is very good at these things》  
《Ok, thank you very much for everything, really》  
《It's the least I can do for the person who saved my daughter and me》

Adora pulled Micah into a strong and unexpected hug that was immediately returned by the ex-king.  
Now Adora felt calmer and had in mind how she will tell Catra the news.

.

.

.

Catra was lying on her bed reading a book from the castle library with a very tired Melog at her feet.  
She had locked herself in the room knowing that in the other part of the castle they are preparing the party for her twenty-fifth birthday.  
By now they did it to her every year and then it was impossible not to notice that they were having a party, especially if it was her girlfriend who prepared it, who had left the notebook where she had written the ideas for her present open in plain sight on the desk.  
She hoped she won't really give her a scratching post.  
Obviously she wasn't complaining, on the contrary, she was very happy to be with the people she loves and to be loved.  
It's just that they are bad for organizing something secret, still wondering how they lost to them.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

《Who is it?》  
《It's Bow》

Catra put the book on the bedside table and went to open it to her friend.  
Opening the door he immediately found a sweaty and slightly tired Bow.

《Wow Arrow Boy, did you just run a marathon by any chance?》  
《...More or less...》

He answered as he caught his breath and sat down on the comfortable pink chair next to him.  
Glimmer had sent him to fetch a type of fish from Salineas that Catra adored and that he served for the dishes that would be served that evening and he had to move quickly.

《Is your real girlfriend driving you crazy?》

Asked the magicat as she served him a glass of cool water.

《Thank you... more or less...》

He replied drinking the water all at once pouring a little on the sweatshirt he had replaced his old heart-shaped uniform he wore during the war and that thanks to Glimmer and to Catra it was burned along with Adora's old red jacket.

《Is it time for me to leave already?》

At that question, Bow made a confused expression.

《Uh?》  
《Have you finished the preparations for the party?》

Bow started sweating again.  
Adora wasn't the only one who didn't know how to lie on the best friend team, even the archer boy had a hard time lying.

《Ehhhmmm... what party?》

He asked in an unconvincing tone as Catra began to laugh.

《Come on, the surprise party you are organizing for me like every year, that's why you're tired right?》

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bow gave in.

《Ok... yes, we are planning the party... can I still have some water?》

Catra took the glass and immediately poured it for him.

《Let's hope we don't have to babysit our girls tonight》

She said as she handed the glass back to the boy.  
Both Adora and Glimmer have a great passion for alcohol at parties, in fact they always end up driving Catra and Bow crazy, who are forced to follow them to make sure they don't get in some trouble.

《We will not make them since there will be no alcohol》

Catra was surprised.  
A party organized by her girlfriend where there was no alcohol?  
This was new.

《No alcohol?》  
《No alcohol》

Catra let out a sigh of relief, that day she didn't really want to keep up with a drunk Adora.

《Anyway, why are you here?》  
《Glimmer sent me here to create a diversion to get you out of the castle until everything is ready》

He admitted, making no sense to pretend since she already knew everything.

《Ok, I'll be out in a few minutes》  
《In the meantime, can I stay here and rest hidden by Glimmer?》

Catra laughed at that question knowing that Sparkles could be very stressful when it comes to it.

《Obvious》

Suddenly Catra's tablet started ringing and she rushed to answer.  
It was a video call from Scorpia.  
She accepted immediately.

《Hey wild cat!》

Immediately greet the scorpion woman who was immediately seen seen in an elegant way.

《Hey, elegant dress?》  
《Um yes, I was trying it on... you know, it's new and you always have to try on a new dress because it might not fit and...》

Another one who sucked at lying was Scorpia.

《Scorpia, that's the same dress you wore at the princesses' ball when we were still in the Horde》

Scorpia immediately blushed with shame at being discovered.  
It was obvious that she was getting ready for the party.

《Oh true... anyway I wear it just to see if it still fits me, not for something special to be held tonight》  
《Quiet I already know everything about the party》

She said not at all angry or annoyed.

《Ah, anyway Perfuma told me to tell you that her cousin told her that the ring for Adora will be ready in a week and that you can pick it up as soon as it's done》  
《Ring!?》

Bow exclaimed as soon as he heard the word.  
Catra almost jumped from the fear that Bow had given her, that she had forgotten was behind her.

《Um, Scorpia, okay if we talk to you later at the party?》  
《OK, see you later!》

Catra immediately closed the call and immediately approached the boy ready to give explanations.

《So what's this ring thing for Adora?》

The boy asked in a way that annoyed the magicat a little like when he said she was pretty.

《Listen, promise me you won't tell anyone anything?》  
《I promise you》

There was a brief moment of silence for Catra to find words.

《I... I want to ask Adora to marry me》

Bow's eyes flew open immediately and a few sparks could clearly be seen.  
Catra rolled her eyes more embarrassed than bothered even knowing already that Arrow Boy would have this reaction.

《This is incredible news! when are you going to propose to her?》

Apparently Bow was no longer tired, the news loaded him.  
Catra looked around still a little embarrassed and her cheeks all red.

《Um, I don't know yet, I want it to be a special occasion...》

She answered trying to avoid her friend's super happy gaze.

《I can help you with that, you know, with how to arrange the proposal if you want, I helped one of my brothers with his and then I helped with his wedding and it was a success》

This was true, Bow loves weddings, and that includes organizing them too.  
Catra and Adora had been invited to the wedding Bow was talking about and she had to admit that he had arranged everything perfectly.  
He's a better organizer than Glimmer and Adora when he gets into it.

《Don't... let's not talk about marriage yet... I don't even have the ring yet... then... then I don't know if Adora will accept...》

She said looking at the ground with a sad look.  
Even with the support of her friends, she continued to have some insecurities.  
Especially with Adora, and this was not a trivial thing she could get over it, she wanted to ask her to marry her!  
Catra doesn't want to lose Adora.  
No.  
Not again.  
Not now that they were finally together after everything they've been through.  
Catra is afraid of ruining their relationship with that proposal, she has heard of couples who broke up after making such proposals too soon and she was not willing to lose one of the things she has dreamed of having since she was little.  
And what if Adora is not happy in marriage!?  
What if they end up getting divorced!?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the touch of Bow putting his hands on her shoulders.

《Catra, Adora loves you, loves you very much, I'm sure she will accept, you don't know how worried she was before because she thought you wouldn't enjoy the party》

What idiocy, Catra loved whatever Adora did for her.  
It took so long and Catra still didn't feel like she deserved that love.  
Adora is very good.

《Yes, but don't you think it's... too soon?》  
《Too soon? you have been in love with each other since you were little and you have been through a lot to get here, it is not too early and if this is so you can decide only you, you two deserve so much》

Catra almost wept.  
She still couldn't believe he had such great friends.  
She brought the boy in a short hug that lasted a few seconds until the magicat broke off.

《Well ... I think it's time for me to leave before I spoil your "surprise"》

She said taking her usual black jacket which fit him just as well as almost any dress she wore.

《You can keep hiding here from Sparkles as long as you want》

She said to him as the boy sat back in the chair.  
Catra left the room with some ideas already in mind for her surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
> The fourth is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

It was evening.  
Everything was ready.  
The party was about to begin.  
Adora was on her way to get Catra who was in the castle gardens.  
She has never been more anxious in her life.  
That evening everything will change, for better or for worse it will change.  
As soon as she entered the gardens, the famous warrior was fascinated by the beauty of her girlfriend.  
She wore dark gray skinny trousers and a slightly undone white shirt and wore a ponytail that kept her unruly brown hair.  
She was beautiful.  
She hadn't even noticed her arrival, too busy stroking Melog who was resting on her legs as she sat on the bench listening to the calm sound of the fountain's water.

《Hey Catra》

She call her.  
As soon as she turned around, Catra was struck by how gorgeous her future wife looked that evening.  
She wore a blue dress that came down to her knees, her golden hair falling over her shoulders and her usual smile that made the magicat's heart warm.  
She couldn't wait to make her the proposal.  
Catra, however, did not realize that she remained dazed looking at her girlfriend and it was Adora's sweet laugh that brought her back to reality.

《Do you like what you see?》

She asked jokingly and a bit provocatively as she approached the cat.  
Melog rose from Catra's legs making her get up and go to her love with a small grin on her face.

《If you want to know so much, we can go to our room, I could show you how much I like you》

She provoked her in response knowing that they would not go to the room (although she hoped a little) but that she would take her to her "surprise" party.  
Adora however bit her lip with excitement when she saw a fang of the magicat come out of her mouth.  
But she had to contain herself, she was already pregnant.

《I'm sorry Catra, but I think you can give me a demonstration of your love at another time, I would like you to follow me》  
《Shall we go to my surprise party?》

Adora was surprised at that question and Catra smiled sweetly at her girlfriend's reaction.

《H-how do you know?》  
《Come on, you do it every year, and then I've been seeing people bringing and removing stuff from the royal hall for at least a week, and the fact that you put my gift list on your desk is not a good way to keep a thing secret》

Catra joked.

《I-is not okay with you?》

The blonde asked worriedly.  
Catra immediately regretted her taking turns seeing Adora's face and approached her, taking her hands.

《Hey, it's okay, you know I like parties ... especially if you are there》

She looked away as she said the last sentence that made them both blush.  
Adora could not control herself and immediately took Catra's face in her hands and kissed her softly.  
That kiss lasted a few seconds, then Adora broke away and took Catra's hands again.

《Let's go to the party, at the end of the evening I have to give you your gift》  
《Hopefully it's not a scratching post》

Catra joked making Adora blush even more, but this time with shame.

《But you told me you wanted one!》  
《But I was joking! I don't need those stupid things for my nails》  
《However it is not a scratching post》  
《So what is it? A new shirt?》

She tried remembering something she had read on Adora's list, but the blonde turned even redder in the face at that question and shook her head no.

《No it's... it's a surprise...》

Sh said turning her gaze to the ground to avoid Catra's.  
Now the anxiety returned along with all the questions that had plagued her for days.  
Catra noticed the concern on Adora's face and stroked her soft red cheek to calm her.

《Whatever it is I already know I like it》

She reassured her with a calm, soft voice as she lost herself in the greyish blue eyes of her girlfriend.  
Without even realizing it she began to purr.

《What do you watch?》

Adora asked with the usual idiot smile.  
Catra stopped immediately and her face turned even redder.

《Nothing! let's go to this stupid party!》

She said taking Adora's hand and together with Melog they headed to the party.

.

.

.

.

The hall was full.  
There was all the rebellion, indeed, the ex-rebellion, since there was no longer a war to fight.  
Mermista was with Sea Hawk, now her husband, and they had just arrived after being kidnapped by a group of pirates led by Sea Hawk's ex.  
Netossa and Spinnerella were already sitting in their seats with their lovely daughter Violette who had just turned four.  
Then there was also Frosta, now seventeen, accompanied by her new partner.  
Then there was Entrapta along with Wrong Hordak who were talking to Scorpia and Perfuma.  
Glimmer was on one side with Bow waiting for Adora and Catra to arrive.

《Why are they taking so long?》

The queen asked anxiously as she did not stop staring at the door with the hope that her two friends would walk through it at any moment.

《I don't know, maybe you haven't found it yet?》  
《No, it's in the gardens, they should be here by now!》  
《Hey, it's okay, why are you so anxious tonight?》  
《Because I can't wait for Adora to give her gift to Catra》

She answered a little excited, and this thing made the archer boy very curious.

《What is the gift?》

He asked curiously.  
The girl began to fidget.  
Okay, everyone sucks at lying and keeping secrets.

《If I tell you do you promise that you will keep the secret?》

She asked taking the tallest boy's hands and looking him in the eye with concern.

《Ok, royale promise!》  
《Here, Adora... she's pregnant》  
《WHAT!?》

The boy screamed, and Glimmer took him to a more secluded place to talk quietly.

《Not scream!! if anyone else finds out before Adora says it she'll kill me!》  
《Yes, it's just that it's so beautiful ... Catra wants to ask Adora to marry her!》  
《THING!?》  
《Now who's the one that doesn't have to scream??》  
《Ok... so our best friends are getting married and having a baby-》  
《THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY !?》

Screamed Perfuma who had heard the last words.  
Glimmer immediately put a hand over her mouth and pulled her and Scorpia closer, who had heard everything.

《Are we going to be aunts?! I do not believe it! who knows what their little one will be like !? will it be like my wild cat !? that would be the cutest thing in the world!》  
《Who is pregnant?》

Mermista asked in her usual monotone voice as they approached the small group that had formed.

《Adora! and apparently Cara wants to make her a marriage proposal!》

Entrapta replied as he emerged from behind a column along with Wrong Hordak.

《NO!》

Glimmer screamed and the purple girl made a confused face.

《What are you saying? I also recorded your whole conversation with Bow, listen!》

Entrapta took out her tape recorder and let everyone hear the conversation between the two.

/// 《If I tell you, do you promise you'll keep the secret?》  
《Ok, royale promise!》  
《Here, Adora ... she's pregnant》  
《WHAT!?》  
《Not scream!! if anyone else finds out before Adora says it she'll kill me!》  
《Yes, it's just that it's so beautiful ... Catra wants to ask Adora to marry her!》  
《WHAT!?》  
《Now who's the one that doesn't have to scream ??》  
《Ok... so our best friends are getting married and having a baby -》 \\\\\

The recording ended and when they turned around they saw Adora and Catra as they entered the room and they both had a shocked face.  
They had heard everything.  
Fuck, she ruined the surprise, Glimmer thought at that moment.  
Catra immediately turned to Adora, still looking at her with perplexity.

《Y-you are pregnant ??》

She asked the blonde in a low voice but it was audible to everyone as the room was in total silence.  
Adora said nothing, she was still, with a few tears coming out of her eyes and falling softly on her cheeks.  
She wasn't ready.  
Not like that.  
Adora without saying anything turned and ran away immediately and Catra without thinking two seconds ran after her.

《Oohhhh, that's why they reacted like this! Adora wanted to surprise Catra and we just ruined it for her!》

Entrapta said that in the meantime she had been hearing the conversation again.

《Yes, I think that's the reason why》

Wrong Hordak said.

.

.

.

.

Adora had entered her room.  
What an idiot, why did she have that reaction in front of everyone !? and especially in front of Catra !!  
The girl sat on the bed, already knowing that her girlfriend would be there any minute.  
Why did she keep crying?  
She wondered mentally as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

《Adora!》

She called her Catra before entering their room.  
Adora looked up.  
When Catra saw that the tears were streaming down her face she immediately approached her Adora, wrapping her in a hug and forcing a little purr to calm her.  
They both stood there, in that embrace.  
Neither of them knew what to say, it was all sudden.  
Catra decided to break the awkward silence that was making her even more nervous.  
She broke away, kneeling in front of her looking into her eyes as she stroked her cheek, wiping a tear with her thumb.

《So ... A-are you pregnant?》

She asked quietly, as if she were afraid she had figured it all out.

《Yes... I'm pregnant ...》

She answered the question as she glanced at the floor, not having the courage to watch Catra's reaction as she was about to say everything.

《I... I was going to tell you as a birthday present... then, you already know what happened... this news came as a surprise to me too, and I know we've never talked about it before and that we still don't know how to raise a baby but-》

She paused briefly, wiping away the tears that were completely blurring her vision.

《-What do you say if we try together? I love you Catra, I love you and I want to have a family with you, I want to be happy with you, I want you Catra... so... would you like to start this new experience together?》

Catra didn't know what to say.  
She was very excited, her girlfriend she had always been in love with and wanted to marry soon was expecting their baby.  
She didn't know what to say.  
She only knew that at that moment she was a fountain of tears like her girlfriend, and for that she burst out laughing.

《Why are you laughing?》

The worried blonde asked.

《I wanted- ahahaha- I wanted to propose to you- ahahah- but in the end you made it yourself》

The girl said between laughter, and immediately afterwards they both started laughing.

《We are two idiots ...》

Adora said when she caught her breath for the two minutes of laughter.

《But you more, Dummy》

Catra looked at her, that smile.  
That smile is what she saw every morning when she woke up, and she wanted to keep seeing it every morning for the rest of her life.

《So, I think it's up to you now to give the explanations》

The blonde turned serious but without breaking the calm atmosphere that had just been created.  
Catra sat next to her on the bed, resting her arms on her legs and crossing her hands.

《I've wanted to ask you for a long time, ever since Spinnerella and Netossa explained it to me a few weeks after the war was over... when they explained to me what a companion for life was... I immediately thought to you... you've always been there for me, honestly I don't even think I would be here if you hadn't been there... you were the first to believe in me when I didn't even believe in myself anymore, you were there to support and comfort me when I was having a nightmare, you were there to support me when I started therapy... I know that sometimes you feel useless and you believe that you are not making me feel good but this is not true! you make my day better just by smiling  
... I love you Adora, I have loved you even before I know what it means, and I want you to be my wife, I want to raise our children together and I want to make sure that smile never disappears from your beautiful face...》

both of them had burst into tears again during those words, especially Catra who over the years had improved a lot with admitting and declaring her feelings.  
Catra got up and knelt again in front of Adora, taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

《Adora, will you marry me?》

She couldn't believe he'd just said those words.  
But she had said them.  
She had made the proposal to Adora.  
The First-one girl was trying to hold back her tears, it was the best day of her life (for now).  
She didn't give an answer, she just fell out of bed wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

《I want it, I want to be your wife Catra, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!》

She responded by hugging the cat girl who never stopped crying with joy.

《It's the best birthday ever...》

Said the cat girl, breaking away from that embrace and passionately kissing her officially future wife and future mother of her children.

《However, according to Micah, they are twins》  
《WHAT!?》  
《I mean, he told me he's not one hundred percent sure, but when he first visited me and told me I was pregnant he told me he felt more life forms ... anyway, he said It'll see better later》

The two stayed there in their room to cuddle and get excited a little more until they remembered that they still have a party in the other room.

《How about we go kick Sparkles and Arrow Boy butt?》  
《With pleasure》

Having said this, Catra helped Adora up and together they returned to the party.

《Happy birthday Catra》

She congratulated her Adora by giving her a tender kiss on the mouth before entering and returning to enjoy the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Soon I will publish the continuation.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
